


Risks (Makoto x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable, Adorable risks with Makoto, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, No Angst, So fluffy it's like a cotton candy cloud, Sweet, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: You've never been a person to take risks. You've always played on the safer more sure side of things. That was the case, until you met Makoto Tachibana...





	

 

 

**~[Play This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KINfQbfZwik)~**

 

You've never been one to really take risks. Whenever you played truth or dare, you always chose truth. When someone confessed to you, you would reject them, afraid of falling down a hole you wouldn't be able to get yourself out of. You just weren't a risk taker.  
  
    That used to be the case. Until you met _him.  
      
    What was it? _What was it about him that made you say yes to basically anything?   
  
    _"(Y/n)-chan, w-will you be my girlfriend?"_ one look into those emerald green eyes that shined like a gem had your knees weak and your heart pounding.  
  
    _'Y-Yeah..."_ you didn't even think. It just slipped out.   
  
    **~First Date~  
  
    **You were nervous. It was your first date with the swim team captain, Makoto Tachibana. You took a deep breath, and your doorbell rang through your ears. You took one last look in the mirror and smiled at yourself.   
  
    "Coming!" you yelled as you rushed downstairs and opened the door, to reveal him in a casual outfit, but you still felt your face heat up.  
    "You look amazing..." he muttered.  You set your gaze to the floor and played with your hands.  
    "It's not that big of a deal...just some shorts and a shirt that's all." you replied. He chuckled deeply and you looked up and (e/c) met with green, and your heart stopped.  
  
    _"You look gorgeous in anything."_  
  
 ***Time Skip*  
  
    **You two had arrived at the amusement park, screams of happy children and happy adults alike made your heart flutter with excitement.  
  
    "Which do you want to ride first?" he asked. You looked up at Makoto and smiled.  
  
    "I don't really know. I've never been here before so, could you suggest one that you like?" he smiled brightly, almost blinding you.  
  
    "Sure! Follow me." he slipped his large hand into your smaller one, and he started leading you, weaving you two through the crowd of families and couples to the large roller coaster that casted a shadow of doom on you.  
  
    "This one is really exciting! And since it's still pretty early in the morning, the line isn't as long." you two got in line, and before you knew it, you two were getting locked into your seats with just a bar around each of your necks.   
    You swallowed a lump that had formed in your throat and your heart rate quickened. The ride started, and you two and the rest of the people on the coaster had started to make way up the large mountain of tracks.   
  
    "M-Makoto..I can't do this!" you yelled and tears started to prick at your eyes as you looked down at the ground that seemed to just be getting further and further away. He looked at you, his eyes full of concern. He smiled gently, and held your hand tightly.  
  
    "Look at me." he softly spoke. You turned your head to face him, and he seemed completely relaxed.  
    "It'll be fun, trust me."  
    "But I'm not good at taking risks like this!"  
    _"Sometimes taking risks is a good thing."_ your eyes widened and you guys plummeted down, your hair flying up while your eyes shut tight. A bunch of emotions welled up inside of you. Anxiety, fright, and **excitement?** You opened your eyes and the world was flying by in a big beautiful blur, you soared higher than anyone else on any ride in the whole entire park. You went on loops, and went upside down for a while. Zig zags, twists and turns, it was all over the place! The only thing that wasn't blurred in with the rest of the world, was **Makoto** and the hand that held yours. A smile found it's way onto your face, and instead of screaming out of terror, you screamed out of happiness and excitement.   
  
  
  
 **~First Kiss~  
  
  
    **You two lied underneath the stars, hand in hand, gazing up at the large beauty called the sky.  
  
    "Look (Y/n)-chan. It's the big dipper." he pointed up to the bundle of stars that took shape of a dipper. You looked towards that direction and smiled.  
  
    "And there's the little dipper." you pointed just a little above the previous constellation, and Makoto smiled widely.  
  
    "I can never find the little dipper." you giggled at this.  
  
    "I used to have a hard time with it too. But now, I can find every constellation." you smiled fondly. His head turned towards you as you gazed up at the stars. Your beauty basking in the moonlight had his own heart thumping like a drum.   
  
    "Ne, (Y/n)-chan?" he spoke up quietly.  
  
    "Hm?"   
  
    "I want to kiss you." your eyes shot open and you looked him in the eye.   
  
    "W-What?"   
  
    "Can I kiss you?" he asked.   
  
    _'Kiss...what does it feel like? What if I'm bad and I mess everything up?! Maybe I should say some other ti-'  
  
    _And your world stopped, with the feeling of warm lips on top of yours. You didn't want him to get any closer, in fear that he could hear your rapid heart.  You closed your eyes and melted into the sweet kiss.  
  
    It was perfect. The kiss broke and he smiled sweetly.  
  
    "Didn't I say it was good to take risks? Don't think too much, _just live in the now."  
  
  
    _**~Present Time~  
  
    **"(Y/n) (L/N). You've been with me for a long time, and I can honestly say without hesitation that you're my best friend. You aren't even that, you're my everything. I get up knowing that I get to see you. Seeing your smiling face makes a bad day disappear like it never happened. I want to wake up every morning with you by side. So...will you please do me the greatest honor, and be my wife?"   
  
    _'_ _Sometimes taking risks is a good thing.'_  
    'Just live in the now.'  
  
    "Yeah...I would love to marry you Mako."  
  
  
  
    Taking risks isn't always a bad thing... **Makoto Tachibana taught me that.**


End file.
